


Will You Be Mine

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: These…feelings were becoming overwhelming. He couldn’t even look at Roman anymore without feeing a nauseating explosion of butterflies appear in his stomach. He had no idea when he had stopped feeling annoyance and started feeling…something else towards the creative trait. How was he supposed to function when he melted into a blushing concoction of hormones when ever the creative side was around, yet, when he wasn’t near Logan missed him so much it was almost painful?





	Will You Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> It’s pretty much just fluff. I’m not 100% happy with it so I hope it’s okay!

Logan couldn’t do it anymore. These…feelings were becoming overwhelming. He couldn’t even look at Roman anymore without feeing a nauseating explosion of butterflies appear in his stomach. He had no idea when he had stopped feeling annoyance and started feeling…something else towards the creative trait. It had just happened one day, the intensity of it hitting Logan hard. He had found locking himself in his room had no effect, it just made a deep ache settle into his chest at the thought that the could be near Roman and he was choosing not to be. So how was he supposed to function when he melted into a blushing concoction of hormones when ever the creative side was around, yet, when he wasn’t near Logan missed him so much it was almost painful?

  
That was one question he didn’t have an answer to.

  
Patton had cornered him after about a week of Logan awkwardly dancing around Roman. “Is something wrong, Lo?” He asked eyebrows knitted together in concern, “you don’t seem like yourself.”

  
“I am perfectly well, thank you Patton,” Logan replied, nervously adjusting his tie and turning to flee the conversation. Except, a hand clamped down on his arm, effectively rendering his plan useless.

  
“I see the way you look at him. I see the way he looks at you. This dance you two are doing accomplishes nothing. You need to tell him how you feel,” Patton replied, keeping a tight grip on Logan’s arm.

  
“Roman feels the same way?”

  
“Of course he does, and you need to tell him now!”

  
“And how do you propose I do that exactly? You are the expert in matters of the heart, after all. The whole thing just seems impossible,” Logan sighed, anxiously running his free hand through his hair.

  
“Just tell him how you feel! It’s easy, right?”

  
No. It really wasn’t. He had no idea how to process these feelings, let alone find the words to explain them! Yet, as Patton relinquished his grip, Logan found himself nodding and making his way towards Roman’s room, his body seemingly moving on an auto-pilot that he was powerless to stop. It was only after he had knocked on Roman’s door did his brain seem to kick in again and regain control.

  
Well, he couldn’t back out now.

  
Roman voice sounded from the other side, a sing-song play on a usual invitation to enter. Logan gripped the handle and stepped into the room.

  
Roman turned away from the mannequin he had seemingly been slashing at, his sword still in his hand. “Oh, good evening, Logan,” Roman beamed, slightly surprised to see the logical trait standing in his doorway. He let go of the sword, leaning it against a dresser.

  
“Salutations, Roman,” Logan replied, the rest of his words sticking in his throat.

  
“Is there anything you need? Anything I can assist you with?” Roman asked.

  
Logan stepped inside and closed the door. “ I, um, I just wanted to say that-uh,” Logan stuttered, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts. He couldn’t say it, he just couldn’t.

  
So Logan did something he never thought he’d ever do.

  
He surged forward and kissed Roman.

  
Roman jumped, eyes widening before he melted into the kiss, desperately pulling Logan closer. Logan gripped onto Roman’s jacket, clinging to it as though it was his only lifeline.

  
Roman was the first to pull away, a dazzling smile creeping onto his face. “Well,” he chuckled, “this is new.”

  
A blush settled on Logan’s face. How could he have been so impulsive? Roman was going to laugh any second now and chuck him out. Gosh, how could he have been so-

  
“My love?” Roman’s voice cut through his whirlwind of thoughts. He looked up at the other. Roman wasn’t rejecting him? He had been sure Roman would laugh and push him away. Or maybe he had jumped to a conclusion.

  
“Did you finally realise I’m mad about you or did Patton clue you in?” Roman quipped.

  
“Patton may have dropped a few hints,” Logan mumbled, gaze dropping to the floor.

  
Roman chuckled. “Well, I must thank Patton later, because now I can tell you.”

  
“Tell me what?”

  
“Tell you how in love with you I am. I thought I knew what love was, but I didn’t have a clue. You’ve shown me what love can feel like. I love you, Logan. Will you be mine?”

  
“This is definitely the desired outcome. Of course I will, Roman.”


End file.
